


Piercing

by https_loona



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: (He's the one who gives Jisung the piercing), Boys Kissing, Chan is oblivious, Cussing, Felix shows up briefly, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Multi, Piercings, Polyamory, Tongue Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27662135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/https_loona/pseuds/https_loona
Summary: Minho takes Jisung to get his tongue pierced and they see how long it takes until their boyfriends notice
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han, Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin, Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Bang Chan/Seo Changbin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin
Comments: 11
Kudos: 289





	Piercing

**Author's Note:**

> I started this months ago but didn't finish it until now, and I've never written anything like this before, but the idea popped into my head and I just couldn't give it up
> 
> Also, I've never gotten my tongue pierced so I wrote everything based off what google told me about tongue piercings. Sorry if there's any inaccurate info!

“Are you ready?” Minho asks the younger. 

Jisung was sitting comfortably on a chair in a piercing parlor, lazily playing with his boyfriend's fingers as they wait for the piercer to come back with the equipment.

“Yeah,” Jisung says, smiling up at the elder. 

“Nervous?” Minho asks, earning a laugh from the younger.

“Of course not,” Jisung says, rolling his eyes playfully. “I’ve been wanting a tongue piercing forever and you know it,”

Minho just laughs. Jisung has spent the past few months babbling to him and their two other boyfriends about how much he wanted a tongue piercing, and most of the time they took it just as one of Jisungs random ideas and not something he was serious about, but boy were they wrong.

About a week ago, when the duo were cuddling on the couch waiting for their boyfriends to come back home from buying snacks, Minho finally asked if the younger was actually serious about getting one. 

_“Do you really want a tongue piercing?” Minho asks._

_“Duh,” Jisung says simply, “Why else would i talk about it so much,”_

_“To be annoying?” Minho says, earning a punch from the younger. Jisung pulls away and sits up, glaring at Minho before speaking again._

_“I’m actually serious though, wouldn’t it look so cool?” Jisung says, “Plus I heard it makes kissing even better,”_

_“Of course that’s why you’d want to get one,” Minho says, rolling his eyes with a smile on his lips._

_Jisung just huffs and flops down onto Minho’s chest, earning a groan from the elder. The duo laid in silence for a few minutes before Minho spoke up again._

_“What if I took you to get one?”_

_Jisung shoots up again, both of them letting out pained noises as the top of Jisungs head collides with Minho’s chin. Once recovering, Jisung looks down at Minho with his eyes wide open._

_“Are you serious?” he asks, his eyes almost sparkling._

_“Yup,” Minho says with a smile, “However, there’s one condition,”_

_Jisung squints his eyes suspiciously at the older, questioning his motives._

_“We don’t tell the boys,” Minho finally says. Jisung furrows his eyebrows._

_“Why not?” He asks._

_“I wanna see how long it’d take for them to notice,” Minho says, smirking, “It’ll be like a surprise,”_

_Jisung thinks about it for a minute before a grin spreads across his face._

_“Deal,”_

And that’s how the duo ended up in a piercing shop a week later.

He had already signed the consent form and was briefed about everything that would happen, they were just waiting for the piercer, whose name they learned was Felix, to come back with the equipment. 

It only took a few minutes for Felix to arrive with the fully sterilized equipment, and Jisung couldn’t be any more excited.

“This shouldn’t hurt much if at all,” Felix says, clamping his tongue and marking the area on Jisung’s tongue where the piercing would go. 

Not even a minute later the needle had pierced through his tongue and the silver jewel had been added, and Felix was right, it didn’t hurt at all. 

Once finished Felix stepped back to put the equipment down before handing a mirror to Jisung.

Jisung happily takes it before looking at his reflection, sticking his tongue out and looking at the little silver ball that sat right on the middle of his tongue. 

“I love it,” Jisung says, smiling up at Felix who returns the smile.

Right after speaking he turns and sticks his tongue out at Minho, his eyes sparkling as he shows it off.

Minho smiles at the younger. He had to agree, the piercing looked absolutely _stunning_ on Jisung, and Minho loved it.

“I’m glad you like it,” Felix says before handing Jisung a piece of paper with aftercare information. “It’ll probably be swollen for a few days, but you can use ice or Ibuprofen to help it. It should be good in about a week,”

“How long until he’ll be able to kiss?” Minho asks. Jisung flushes slightly, of course that would be what Minho would be most worried about. Felix just chuckles.

“Mouth to mouth kissing is fine, but anything with tongue should be avoided until the swelling goes all the way down,” Felix explains, “After the swelling is gone he’s pretty much good to go,”

“Everything else should be covered on the paper,” Felix continues, “But if you have any other questions don’t be scared to call,” 

The duo just nods and Felix guides them towards the front counter. They pay for the piercing and thank Felix before heading outside to Minho’s car.

As soon as Jisung sits down and buckled up, Minho’s hand grasps his jaw and turns Jisung’s head to face him. 

“Open up?” Minho asks and Jisung happily complies, opening his mouth and sticking his tongue out.

Minho smiles before letting go of the younger's jaw.

“Damn,” He says, “And I thought there was no way you could get any hotter,”

Jisung laughs before pressing his lips onto Minho’s, the older instantly responding and deepening the kiss. 

Jisung pulls back after it starts getting heated, smirking at Minho.

“No tongue until the swelling goes down, remember?”

“ _God,_ this is going to be the longest week of my life,”

-

“What do you guys want for dinner?” Chan asks, walking into the living room where the other three boys were.

Changbin and Minho were sitting on the couch watching some drama while Jisung laid across them, head in Changbin’s lap as he played a game on his phone. 

“Chicken?” Changbin suggests, reaching his hand down and running his fingers through Jisungs hair.

“Sounds good to me,” Minho says, looking over at Chan.

“Jisung?” Chan asks, looking at the youngest. “Chicken good with you?”

“Mmm, I’m not hungry,” Jisung says, “You guys can get whatever you want,”

“All you’ve been eating yesterday and today is applesauce,” Chan says. Jisung looks up from his phone, locking eye contact with Minho before looking up at where Chan was standing. 

“You need to eat actual food,” Chan says, “Are you feeling okay?” 

“I’m feeling fine,” Jisung says, smiling softly up at the eldest. He thought back to the paper Felix had given him and tried to think of a food that was alright for him to eat, “But I guess I’ll have a salad if that's okay?” 

“A salad?” Chan mumbles, Jisung rarely ever wanted to eat salad. Normally he’d ask for pizza or ramen, but considering Jisung hadn’t eaten any actual food in the past 48 hours, he’d take it. “Yeah, I can get you a salad,”

“Thank you Channie!” Jisung says, flashing a big smile to the older. Chan returns it before heading to the kitchen to place the orders in silence. 

“You sure you’re feeling okay?” Changbin asks, looking down at the boy in his lap. 

“I promise I’m fine Binnie,” Jisung says.

“Okay,” Changbin leans down to press a short kiss to the younger lips. “But if you feel sick at any time promise that you’ll let us know?”

“I promise,” Jisung says, smiling up at Changbin.

And if Changbin saw a flash of silver while Jisung was talking, he didn’t say anything.

-

“Jisung you little shit get back here,” Chan calls after him as Jisung runs around the house laughing.

Chan had been showering when Jisung snuck into the bathroom, dumping ice onto the elder before running away, and now a half-wet Chan was chasing Jisung around the house with only a towel wrapped around his waist.

Jisung ran down the hallway, through the living room and into the kitchen, passing a very confused Minho. Chan entered the living room a few seconds later, instantly clearing up Minho’s confusion. 

Chan pauses when he doesn’t see Jisung, turning towards Minho. 

Minho just points towards the kitchen, a smile playing on his lips. Chan smiles in return and presses a quick kiss onto Minho’s lips before making his way to the kitchen.

“Jisung you literally trapped yourself,” Chan says, scanning the kitchen for any sign of the younger.

He walks inside, looking around the counter for the boy. After a few seconds he frowns, eyebrows furrowing when there's no sign of the taller. 

He’s about to walk towards the fridge when he hears a rustle from behind him. Spinning around he spots Jisung trying to escape, the younger must have been hiding behind the door.

Chan curses himself for not looking behind the door in the first place before running towards the younger. 

Jisung’s sleeve gets stuck on the door handle which allows Chan to successfully catch the boy, and he presses the younger up against the wall.

The two are centimeters apart, Jisung trapped between the older’s arms.

Chan looks up at him, Jisung was sweating slightly from the chase, his hair messy and a playful glint in his eyes.

Chan moves one of his hands up to cup Jisung’s jaw and watches as Jisung glances down at his lips before looking back up, a hint of want in his eyes.

It doesn’t take long until he gives in, pressing his lips to Jisung’s, the kiss hot and full of need. 

They move in sync, Chan taking his other hand off the wall and moving it under Jisung’s shirt and up his back. He smirks slightly as he feels Jisung melting under his touch, the younger grasping his arms. 

Chan swipes his tongue over Jisung’s bottom lip before the younger pushes him away, panting slightly.

Chan frowns, wondering if he did something wrong. Jisung just smiles sheepishly at him, cheeks flushed.

“You still have soap in your hair,” Jisung says once he catches his breath, “Go finish showering.”

Chan stands there stunned as Jisung slips out of his arms and makes his way quickly out of the kitchen. 

After a few minutes, Chan shakes his head and walks out of the kitchen, no less confused about how the younger acted.

He walks into the living room and spots Jisung laying face first on the couch, mumbling about something while Minho watches him with an amused smile on his face. 

Chan just shook his head and made his way back to the bathroom to finish his shower.

-

_“Minho~,” Jisung whines, zooming out of the kitchen and dropping face-first onto the couch._

_“What happened?” The elder asks, looking down at the disheveled boy. He could almost guess exactly what happened, Jisung probably forgot that his tongue hadn’t been fully healed and almost exposed himself to Chan._

_“I forgot about the stupid piercing,” Jisung mumbles. Bingo. “I hate that I have to wait so long for it to be healed,”_

_“It’s been four days Sungie,” Minho says._

_“Four days too long,” Jisung huffs, “how much longer?”_

_“You only have three days,”_

_And exactly three days later, Minho is the first to experience what it’s like to kiss Jisung with a tongue piercing- and boy does he regret not taking the younger to get one earlier._

-

Jisung was in the recording studio with Changbin. He and Chan had asked Jisung to record a few parts for one of their songs, and of course, Jisung had agreed. 

“Can you sing the second verse again?” Changbin asks through the microphone. Jisung nods and repeats the line, looking at Changbin after he finishes. Chan was out grabbing them some snacks, as they had been at the studio for a few hours already and were starting to get hungry.

“Perfect,” Changbin says, smiling up at the younger. Jisung smiles widely and watches as Changbin clicks a few things on the computer before turning back to him.

“I think we got it all,” he says, “You can come out now,”

Jisung nods and sets the headphones down as he steps away from the microphone. He exits the recording booth, making his way towards Changbin who was holding his arms out for the younger.

He happily accepts Changbins embrace, sitting on the olders lap so that they’re facing each other. 

“So,” Changbin starts after pressing a short kiss to the youngers lips, “When were you gonna tell me you got a tongue piercing?”

Jisung’s jaw drops as he looks at the elder dumbfoundedly. He figured Changbin would catch on fairly early, but not this early. It had barely been eight days since he got the piercing, and he had made sure to be extra careful not to show it to the two producers.

“How long have you known?” Jisung asks.

“Maybe two days,” Changbin says, tilting his head as he thought. “Honestly, I saw it about a week ago when we ordered takeout but I thought it was nothing. But then I noticed you refusing to give actual kisses and paired it with your weird eating habits recently, and it wasn’t too hard to figure out,”

Jisung just groans and drops his forehead on Changbins shoulder.

“I thought it’d take longer for you to figure it out,” Jisung says, “I wanted it to be a surprise,”

“Well,” Changbin starts, “It kinda was a surprise? I didn’t expect it at all,”

“I’ve been talking about getting one for months!” Jisung says, lifting his head and looking back at Changbin, the elder laughs. 

“Did you get it done by yourself?” Changbin asks. 

“No, Minnie took me,” Jisung answers.

“Of course he did,” Changbin responds, rolling his eyes playfully, “Does Chan know?”

“Nope,” Jisung says, smirking. 

“I must say,” Changbin says, Jisung quirking up an eyebrow as the older pauses and looks down at his lips, “It looks good on you,”

“I know it does,” Jisung replies, his tongue darting out to wet his lips, the silver ball on his tongue poking out. 

Changbin leans up to catch the younger in a kiss, Jisung melting into it instantly. 

He reaches up and tangles a hand in Jisung’s hair, pulling the younger closer and further deepening the kiss. Jisung parts his lips, a moan slipping out as he allows Changbin’s tongue to enter his mouth.

Changbin has to suppress a groan when he feels the cool metal come into contact with his tongue, it being a stark contrast to the heat of their kiss.

Jisung wraps his arms around Changbins neck, pulling himself impossibly closer to the shorter boy. 

The two were so lost in each other that they didn’t hear the door to the studio open.

“What did I miss?” Chan says, a smile playing on his lips as he watches the other two. The duo breaks apart, panting from the lack of air. This wasn’t the first time something like this has happened in the studio, so Chan wasn’t surprised at all. 

Jisung pulls away from Changbin and smiles up at Chan, skin flushed and hair messy.

“Nothing,” The youngest answers simply.

-

It had been two weeks since Jisung had gotten the piercing and Chan still hasn’t noticed it. It annoyed Jisung to no end.

Sure, the elder was busier recently with work, but Jisung’s been trying to make it obvious when he can without just shoving it in his face.

Of course Minho and Changbin found it funny, they thought it was cute how oblivious Chan was being. The duo had made Jisung promise not to tell Chan for at least another week (they decided that if Chan was still clueless after three weeks, they’d finally tell him).

But Jisung was straight up ready to shove his tongue down Chan’s throat if that's what it took for the elder to notice the piercing.

"Channie," Jisung calls, making his way throughout the house. He knew Chan was home, he just didn't know where.

After checking the kitchen and living room, Jisung heads towards their bedroom. 

He swings the door open, eyes landing on the male he was looking for. Chan was sitting on the bed with headphones in, working on his laptop.

"Chaaann," Jisung drags out, making his way to the bed and sitting next to Chan. He rests his chin on Chan's shoulder and peeks at his laptop, watching the older as he worked on a new track. 

After a few minutes of sitting there, Chan slides his headphone off and saves his work, shutting his laptop and setting it to the side. He ruffles Jisung's hair before pulling the younger into him. 

Jisung melts into Chan's side, feeling content with just being with the elder. 

"Did you need anything, Sungie?" Chan asks, "Or did you come just to hang out?" 

"Was bored and wanted to see you," Jisung replies, sitting up and maneuvering them so that they were laying down chest to chest. 

Chan wraps his arms around Jisung's waist and Jisung rests his chin on his hands, looking down at the elder. 

"So, have you noticed anything recently?" Jisung asks, "Anything that's happened in the past couple of weeks?" 

Chan furrows his eyebrows while looking up at Jisung. He could tell Jisung was trying to hint at something--but what was it? 

"Changbin got a haircut?" Chan says, confused. He had noticed the boys acting secretive the past few days but just brushed it off as them being playful. 

"I mean, yeah," Jisung pouts. "But you haven't noticed anything else?" 

"Sung," Chan starts, "I have no idea what you're trying to-" 

Jisung cuts Chan off by pressing a kiss to his lips, the elder kissing back eagerly. 

Jisung pulls away seconds later, leaning back with a look of ??? on his face.

"You really haven't noticed _anything_?" Jisung says with a smile, he found it both cute and funny. "Man Channie, you're really oblivious," 

"What? Jisung I have no idea what you're talking about," 

"Have you wondered about why I only ate soft foods for a week? Or why I refused to kiss anyone for a week?"

"Did you… get a tooth pulled," Chan says, looking the most confused that Jisung's ever seen him. 

Jisung bursts out laughing and buries his head into Chan's chest. It takes a few minutes to calm himself, but after he stops laughing he looks back at chan and has to stop himself from still looks very confused, having no idea what's going on. 

Jisung leans back down after claiming himself and envelopes Chan in a heated kiss right from the start. 

As soon as Chan opens his mouth, Jisung slips his tongue in and suppresses a smile when Chan lets out a noise of surprise. 

They pull apart a little while later, Jisung grinning as he looks down at Chan. 

"So, have you noticed anything different," Jisung asks. 

"You got a tongue piercing," Chan replies nonchalantly, "When did this happen?" 

"Two weeks ago!" Jisung exclaims. 

"Sorry for not noticing earlier," Chan says, wrapping his arms tighter around the younger. "Why did you tell me sooner?" 

"Minho wanted to see how long you would take to notice," Jisung says, pushing some of Chan's curls out of his face. "But I got too impatient," 

"Mm," Chan hums, "Can I see it again?" 

Jisung laughs before sticking his tongue out, watching Chan's eyes as they meet with his piercings. 

"It looks amazing on you," Chan says, looking back up and meeting Jisung's eyes. "It feels amazing too," 

Chan pulls Jisung back down into a heated kiss, earning a surprised noise from the younger. 

-

"I'm assuming Chan found out? " Is the first thing Minho says when the duo makes their way to the living room a couple of hours later, looking messier than they did before Jisung went to find Chan.

"I still don't understand why you didn't tell Bin or I right away," Chan says, laughing. "I missed out on two weeks of Sungie kisses because of you!" 

"But wasn't it a good surprise?" Changbin asks, laughing. 

"Of course," Chan agrees, "Maybe I'll get a tongue piercing too and not tell you guys," 

Jisung laughs at that, knowing that Chan would never actually do it since he has the lowest pain tolerance out of all of them.

Jisung presses a quick kiss to each of their lips before plopping himself down onto Changbins lap, turning his attention to the movie on TV. 

The eldest two continue to bicker for a little bit before they all settle onto the couch cuddled up into each other. They sit in silence, paying attention to the movie before Jisung speaks up.

"So, what would you guys think if I got an eyebrow piercing?" 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading ♡
> 
> ko-fi: ko-fi.com/httpsloona  
> cc: https://curiouscat.qa/https_loona


End file.
